


Try Saying That to my Face

by BatBrainss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit of scat play, Butts, Gay Sex, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry is Hot, Harry/Tom - Freeform, Hot Sex, Kinkky, M/M, Penis Slapping, Sex, Sexual Intercourse, Spanking, gay sexx, harry is bottom, ron is dumb, tom is sexy to, tom is top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBrainss/pseuds/BatBrainss
Summary: Tom is a veela and wants to f*ck Harry....request from Queenofshire405~~





	Try Saying That to my Face

It is one day in Hogfarts school of witchcraft and wuzardry and harry potter is walking around the school, board. "I wish i still had tom riddle's diary...........he was hot...." He went to the great hall and ate a donut, it was a good donut. Then Malfoy showed up!!! "Go away Malfoy im trying to eat!!!!!" "Well not right now!!!!!!!" And they fought, it was bad, Harry got hurt. On the arm. It was bledding. "Ha ha ha !!" Draco ran off and took Harrys donut. "Ahhhhh........oh the pain......." Harry was sent to the hospial wing, Madam Pomfee made him better, Harry was still in the hospitak though. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.........,,......................" Harry was injured his foot hurt. Butt then CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!' The glass brokes, and, standing their was Tom Riddel, absalutely naked. "TOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!!" Garry screemed. "You are Lord Vuldemurt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Corrrect Harry......and Im going to f*ck you......."  
And Tom Riddle grabbed Harry and flipd him lver, and harry suddeny had no cloths on. Tom got on top of him and put his d*ck in Harrys butt.......Harry moned......it felt gOOd!!!!!! "Ugh Tom...,...............oh m g you are so hot....." And they were kizzing and it was sexy. Then Garry was on the bottom getting f**cked in the d***ck........Tom was a professhunial slut.......  
"Ughhh.........Voldemurt.....you are.....GOING TO HARD!!!!!!" Harry screamed he was cring. "My assshole....its bledding!!!!!!!" "Shut up pitter i. gonna fuc* you so hard you will die" Butt then Harry screemed "STOPP IT DAMIT!!!!!!!!!!" And To. got mad. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" He was turning ugky and scarry. Harry knew the truth, he, was a veela!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Harry screamed to. They screamed together, tungues flappin out there mouth. Butt then Pomfrey came in with medicine. "Oh my hod harry and voldemort f*.king!!!!!!" But Ton just avada kedavrad her and she die.  
"TOM!!!!!!!" Harry screamed, "YOU KILLED MADAM POMFREY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Yah.......so wat????!!!!!?!?!?!" And rhey kept fuc*ing............Harry got his d*ck teissted in a not.....Tom licked its ass*ole........Harrg was goig to cum.............  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Tooooooooooomm mmmmmmm..........I gona CUM!!!!!!!!!!!" "One minuet" Tom said, he fucked Harrys butt hard and then he wass goig to cum to. So they both cummed on each othars faces and butt. "AhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Abd they fu*cked eavhother again!!!!!!!!!!! Harry was aon all 4s and Tom buttf**de him more.......Harry accidentzaky pooped on Tom, but Tom just, ate it.......and then they fuck*d some more.......Harry slaped toms d*ck........Tom french kized Harry..........they were in LOVE.........and they SMELLED from ALL THE F*cking?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh lets get marrdied........" Then the doors slammed open. "Harry bloody hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was Ron!!!!!!!! XD


End file.
